


A Gift For A Maiden

by OneOddKitteh



Series: Maiden Charms [2]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Cute, Eames is a cute little shit, Flowers, Fluff, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:51:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneOddKitteh/pseuds/OneOddKitteh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames and Arthur have been apart on a job for far too long. Eames bought a gift to make up for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gift For A Maiden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This can be read as a stand alone, but will make a hell of a lot more sense if read after Maiden Charms.

Several months and one fucking stressful job after the flower incident, Eames and Arthur finally had time to have sex that wasn’t discreet blowjobs or handjobs in a hotel bathroom. They’d had to share a single hotel apartment with their team. Their team that Arthur did _not_ trust. Which meant hiding their relationship, seeing as it wasn’t dreamshare gossip yet.

They’d barely gotten through the job without getting caught, Eames slowly getting handsier as it went on. Arthur just got tenser and more strung out, glaring at anything and everything. By the time they’d spent a week apart and alone and made it back to the apartment, Arthur’s protocol for after jobs, they were both spun tight enough to snap.

“It has been far too long since I’ve been able to do this,” Eames said breathlessly from where he was mauling Arthur’s neck.

“I agree,” Arthur chuckled, pinned to the couch underneath him.

He grabbed a handful of Eames’ hair, gently tugging him into a proper kiss. Eames bit his lip playfully, laughing when Arthur pulled his hair in response.

“Nearly went mad without you on that job,” Eames mumbled into his lips, “Got you a present though.”

He hauled himself up into a sitting position, legs either side of Arthur’s thighs. The point man raised a curious eyebrow, sliding his hands down to Eames’ shirt buttons while he caught his breath.

“What present is this?” He leant up to steal another kiss, chuckling as Eames batted his wandering hands away and unbuttoned the shirt himself.

It was almost a relief, being back together. Kind of like Arthur had been holding his breath for weeks, and had finally let it out. Eames made his lover feel safe in a world where even their subconscious was nearly constantly in danger. That kind of partnership was something rare in dreamshare, and both of them knew it.

“Stop thinking and listen to me,” Eames huffed at him.

Arthur rolled his eyes, tugging Eames down into another kiss. Eames went along with it for a few seconds before pushing himself up again.

“Don’t pout dear. You get to take my shirt off,” He grinned.

Arthur lit up; pulling quickly at the t-shirt that Eames had layered under his button up. Eames raised his arms and let him, taking the smaller man in with a fond look on his face. Arthur had love bites blooming up and down his neck and his hair was mussed beyond belief, Eames wandering hands pulling him apart easier than a gunfight.

“You already look wrecked,” Eames murmured proudly.

Arthur tossed his shirt off to the side to join the other, immediately skimming his hands over Eames’ chest.

“I wonder why,” he replied dryly. “You do kiss like an animal after all.”

Eames placed his hands either side of Arthur’s head and loomed over him with a predatory grin.

“You mean like this?” He growled teasingly.

He captured Arthur’s lips in an open mouthed, messy kiss. When the point man laughed at his amorous attentions, Eames licked across his bottom lip and inside his mouth. Arthur pushed him gently back into a sitting position, panting quietly.

“Exactly.”

The low, pleased timbre of Arthur’s voice went straight to Eames’ cock. He couldn’t wait to show his lover the ‘present.’ It’d been a spur of the moment decision, and he would never regret it. Except perhaps if Cobb saw it. That would be awful.

“Eames?”

He shook the thoughts out of his head, grinning down at Arthur’s bemused face.

“Sorry, pet. I’ll have to stand up.”

He hauled himself off Arthur’s legs, rolling his shoulders a little. God, Arthur was lucky. He got to see this, this marvel of muscle and tattoos regularly. Eames spun slowly, showing off the art that he was so proud of. But where there was normally blank skin, there was a new addition. A very, very beautiful new addition, directly in between his shoulder blades. There was a word scrawled in the middle of the tattoo, the black calligraphy the first thing Arthur saw. ‘Arthur’.

“ _Eames_.” Arthur gasped softly. “You _didn’t!_ ”

Eames crouched down in front of him.

“You remembered,” Arthur chuckled incredulously, staring at the design. “It’s amazing, Eames.”

“Of course I remembered. It’s not every day that Cobb mistakenly sends flowers to you, rather than Ariadne, you know.” Eames was offended at the very thought of him forgetting.

The tattoo was just a heart, a heart made up of interwoven flowers. Tulips, to be specific. Arthur swallowed hard, blinking a little suspiciously.

“Declaration of love,” He murmured as he traced a red tulip. “Beautiful eyes, like yours. There's sunshine in your smile."

His voice cracked a little as he explored the tattoo, the colours bright on Eames’ skin.

"Perfect lover," he chuckled, pausing in thought.

His eyebrows crinkled in happiness, a small smile gracing his lips.

"And one yellow Lily," he murmured softly, thumb brushing over the flower. " _Eames._ ”

Eames bowed his head, shoulders relaxing under Arthur’s gentle hands.

“For you, Arthur,” He said softly. “It’s more permanent than a ring.”

He was shocked when he heard Arthur choke back a sob, launching forward and wrapping his arms around his neck. He turned awkwardly, letting the smaller man sink into his arms.

“There there,” he murmured uncomfortably, patting Arthur’s back gently.

Arthur laughed. How could he not? He looked up at Eames’ uneasy face, smiling widely.

“Sorry,” he said chokily. “But, _Eames._ You said you didn’t want to get married?”

That particular discussion had been awkward, and left Arthur rather pissed at the time. Admittedly, the anger was well used, directed at the people that were shooting at them, and possibly made him aim to kill rather than incapacitate, but it was still simmering when they finally got out of the dream. He’d sulked for a few hours, finally loosening up when Eames gave him a blowjob. Arthur’s lips curled up into a grin at the memory, making him seem all the more unstable to his lover.

“God love, of course I don’t. But I’m not going to let you go, am I now? That’d be the most stupid decision I’d ever make!”

Eames meant it, too. His eyes were furious at the thought of leaving Arthur, a glimpse of pain showing at the thought. Arthur smiled wide, an honest grin. It was almost weird on his normally serious face, and god did Eames want to see it more.

“This may be the nicest thing you’ve ever done,” Arthur mumbled with a grin. “Including that time you shot the mark just because he insulted me.”

Eames rolled his eyes, despite himself. Cobb had near gone mad when that happened. In all honesty, it was partly because he was sick of the job cockblocking him, and just wanted it to end. He didn’t tell Arthur that, though. Brownie points were too hard to come by.

“So you like it,” he rumbled, eyes crinkling boyishly.

“Of course I fucking like it, Eames,” Arthur said incredulously. “You got my name tattooed on your back like a mark of fucking ownership. I don’t know if I want to kiss you or fuck you on the floor.”

Eames raised an eyebrow suggestively. Arthur's smile was pure, predatory lust. 

"Perhaps both?" The forger suggested playfully. 

The bruises he was left with the next day were definitely worth it. Each time he leaned against something, inhaling sharply at the pain, he was reminded of the night before. And if his client spent the entire meeting uncomfortably wondering about his cheshire cat grin, that was nobody's business.

 


End file.
